


Never Have I Ever

by KMDWriterGrl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMDWriterGrl/pseuds/KMDWriterGrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rossi sets out to help Emily fulfill some items on her "never have I ever" list. Set in the same universe as "Combustion."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

“Chinese firedrill.”

“Long distance phone calls charged to someone else’s bill.”

“Mayhem with cherry bombs.”

“Skinnydipping.”

“Bullshit! I call bullshit on that one, Emily Prentiss!” Dave Rossi pointed his fork across the table at his dinner partner (and current roommate). “There is no way on God’s green earth that you haven’t gone skinny-dipping.”

Emily found herself wondering whether she ought to laugh at how well Rossi knew her or fling her bread end across the table at him. It was hard as hell to play a game of “never have I ever” with a profiler and here was the proof … so far Dave had been able to call most of her bluffs. The only up-side was that she had also been able to call most of his.

“Okay, fine,” she conceded. “I HAVE skinny-dipped. No details!” she quickly countered, noticing a gleam in his eye. “Dammit, I should have called you on the cherry bombs. You look like the kind of kid who kept Black Cats in his pocket every waking moment during the summer.”

 “And you’d be right.”

“Do I get the point for it?” she asked hopefully, dipping her bread into the shallow bowl of olive oil and spices sitting within easy reach.

“Not on your life. You didn’t call bullshit before it was my turn.” Dave grinned and a small, self-satisfied smirk crossed his face. “At the risk of torturing a cliché… anyone ever tell you you’re damn cute when you pout?”

Emily tried to hide how warm the compliment made her feel inside and instead offered a raised eyebrow. “It may have come up in conversation once or twice.”

“Oh yeah?” Dave reached across the table and took her hand in his. “Would that conversation have been with someone I ought to be worried about? Some competition, maybe?”

She let her fingers twine with his as her heart fluttered. “As if you had any competition, Agent Rossi.”

He grinned. “I like that answer.” Still holding her hand, he rose from the table, crossed to her side, and pulled her to standing. “Never have I ever made out with a beautiful woman on the living room rug.”

Emily offered a grin in response and was about to reply with a saucy, “Bullshit,” when Rossi laid a finger across her lips and said, “Wait, let me rephrase that. Never have I ever made out with a beautiful woman that I’m madly in love with on the living room rug.” He leaned in close and whispered, “That one’s the truth.”

***

When Dave heard the sound of distant thunder rumbling across the Northern Virginia hills, he and Mudge both made a mad dash for the linen closet—Mudge to hide from the upcoming storm, and Dave to grab the wicker picnic basket with a plaid blanket rolled up inside.

Down in the kitchen he worked quickly, gathering up a bottle of wine, a Tupperware container of crackers, grapes, and  cheese he’d fixed earlier in the morning after looking at the forecast, and a box of Emily’s favorite shortbread cookies. Picnic basket ready, he set it and a huge golf umbrella near the garage door and bounded upstairs toward the guest room where Emily had been sleeping but which now acted more like an office—she slept in his room 6 out of 7 nights a week.

She was stretched out on the bed, reading one of the books he’d bought her to help re-build her collection after her own library had been decimated in the fire that gutted her apartment building only three short months previously.

When he said her name, she looked up with the soft half-smile that said she was in another world entirely and he found himself nearly lost in that smile.

“Come on,” he said, extending a hand. “Time to fulfill a ‘never have I ever.’”

Emily laughed. “What? Are you still on about that?”

“I am. It’s my goal to help you check as many items as possible off of the ‘never have I ever’ list. And you, my dear, haven’t done one of the most important ones.”

“Which is?” Emily asked, amused.

“You’ll find out. Come on.”

*

They drove out into the countryside as the sky continued to cloud up and the thunder grumbled in the distance. After a drive that probably only took fifteen minutes but felt like an eternity of anticipation for Rossi, they arrived at the gravel road that led to Rossi’s lake house.

“Dave, it’s gorgeous!” Emily gushed, looking around appreciatively at the beautifully built rustic cabin and its surrounding lush grounds. “I can’t wait to see inside!”

“You’ll have to. The house isn’t why we came.”

“Why DID we come then?” Emily asked.

“That.” Rossi pointed at the boat house down by the lake, white clapboard with a corrugated tin roof, built in such a way that the dock ran through the middle and the boats could be stored either mounted on the walls of the shed or down in the water.

“We’re going to the boat house?”

“We’re not just going to the boat house.” Rossi hefted the picnic basket. “We’re going to sit on the dock with the doors open so we can get a whiff of how fresh the air smells before a storm. We’re going to have a picnic, watch the clouds roll in over the lake, and then listen to the rain on the roof while we make out on the blanket I packed.” He grinned at the flash of unmistakable lust that shot across her face. “You did say you’ve never heard rain on a tin roof before. But I’m also guessing you’ve never made out on a dock before.”

Emily slid her arms around his neck and looked up into his eyes. “Why does every item on this ‘never have I ever’ list involve making out with you in some new locale?”

Rossi kissed the side of her neck, lingering just long enough to feel her pulse start to race under his mouth. “You don’t want to make out with me?”

“I didn’t say that.” Emily returned the kiss.

“Good.” Rossi gathered her close and held her to him, enjoying the feel of her trim, tight body against his. “Because I really don’t know what I’m going to do if you turn me down.”

*

It went further than making out … MUCH further.

He and Emily ended up making love-- not on his plaid picnic blanket in the boat house while rain plinked on the tin roof above as he had planned, but outside, under the darkening sky, in an act so passionate and animalistic that it took his breath away.

They’d picnicked on the dock with the doors open, watching the clouds roll across the sky and lighting sizzle over the hills miles away. But the rain had held off and held off and finally Emily, drawn by the smell of fresh honeysuckle, convinced him to take a walk outside.

Breeze softened by far-off rain swept through the trees and thunder grumbled in the distance. He took it all in, breathing in the heady scent of pine, moist earth, and the marshy smell of the lake.

Emily pulled him toward the trees, searching for honeysuckle and, upon finding the plant, bit the bottom of the stem to suck the tiny drop of nectar out of the flower’s heart. He studied her, enchanted, and watched as she moved closer to him until her mouth was only millimeters away from his. He closed his eyes, breathed her in, waited for her lips to find his. When they did, she tasted sweetly of nectar.

It was a deep kiss, as dark as the woods around them, and even self-assured Rossi floundered in it, drawn under by the heat of Emily’s body against his, by the scrape of her teeth on his bottom lip. His hands found her hips and he pulled her forward.

"I want you," Emily murmured insistently, her hands moving to free him from his jeans. "I want you so much, David Rossi."

“Emily…” he could barely manage her name. “Me, too, _cara_. I want you, too. Always.”

He had no idea how they managed it but in moments he’d pushed her skirt aside, her legs were wrapped around his waist, her back was pressed against the nearest tree, and he was inside of her, moving hard and fast, drawing sounds from her throat that were covered by the thunder closing in. Emily moaned, soft, helpless, and kissed him, her fingers clenching on his sides as he thrust.

The rain started then, droplets hitting their conjoined bodies. She was growing wetter, both outside and inside, and he was getting harder in response. Rossi gasped helplessly as she ground against him and bore down on the point where their two bodies met in a deep throb of pleasure.

Thunder burst over them, drowning their cries as he spilled into her and she contracted around him. Unable to trust his ability to stand, he leaned heavily against the tree, still holding Emily, his heart pounding and his breath coming short.

“Em,” he murmured, reaching up to brush her hair from her face. “Good God, Emmy, I didn’t know you had that in you.”

“Neither did I.” She laughed a little and raised a hand to his chest. “I just wanted you and I couldn’t wait.”

“God, that’s unbelievably sexy.” He turned his stroke of his hair into a caress of her cheek. “You ready for a rest?” he asked, jerking his head toward the house.

“Or a repeat performance.”

Rossi laughed breathlessly and grinned. “Still have doubts about checking off the ‘never have I ever’ list?” he asked.

“Not if it ends this way every time,” Emily breezily replied.

END


End file.
